


Fall

by not_yo_mama



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yo_mama/pseuds/not_yo_mama
Summary: Jamie hits her head, so she uses the opportunity to hit on Dani.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> No ghosts, no deaths.   
> Just some good old fluffy fluffiness.

_ Why is my bed so uncomfortable? Wait a minute... this is not my bed... This is not my room... Where am I? _

_ \- Jamie! _

Jamie hears a voice calling her name in the distance.  _ What is happening? _ She tries to stand up but everything starts to spin. __ _ Wooa _ _! what the fuck? Am I drunk or something? _ Jamie is about to try and stand up again, but now, a hand pushes her gently and keeps her on a laying position. She doesn’t like the weight pushing her down so she tries to grab and fight whoever is there. 

_ \- Hey! Get off me! _

Jamie screams.

_ \- Hey it's ok, I need you to be still, don't try and get up. _

The voice is soft so Jamie calms down immediately. She slowly looks  up, her head is spinning so it's really hard to focus. The sun hits directly into her eyes, she blinks a couple of times trying to adjust to the light, when she opens her eyes again, she is not prepared for what she sees.  _ No... It can't be... _

_ \- Oh my God.... Are you and angel?  _

The beautiful creature in front of her, laughs a little. 

_ \-  _ _ No, _ _ I'm not. Are you ok? Where does it hurt? _

Jamie feels no pain, she's a little light headed but that’s it.  _ Uh  _ _ uh _ _ , there's only one logical explanation for this. _

_ \- Shit... I'm  _ _ dead _ _ am I?  _

_ \- What? No Jamie you fell-  _

_ \- For fucks sake, I'm dead and I'm seeing an angel _

Jamie is panicking again. 

_ \- I can't be dead, not yet!  _

_ \- Hey  _ _ shhh _ _ it's ok. Jamie  _ _ listen _ _ to me, you are not dead. You fell from the roof and you hit your head so I need you to calm down and be still _

_ \- Roof? What roof? Where am I? _

_ \- Owen is coming ok, just try not to move your head _

_ \- Oh no Owen is dead too? What is happening! _

Jamie is definitely scared now. Her heart is beating so fast that she can feel it in her ears.  _ This can’t be happening _ . __

_ \- Shh, Jamie please calm down. _

The angel puts her hands on Jamie’s face, making gentle patterns on her cheeks. They’re a little cold but they feel nice. Familiar. 

_ \- I need you to breathe ok. Just look at me, you’re  _ _ gonna _ _ be alright  _

Jamie looks at the angel again, a warm feeling fills her chest. The angel has golden hair that seems to float with the wind and her eyes are so blue, that Jamie is convinced that she’s in heaven.

_ \- You’re beautiful... _

_ \- Oh-  _ _ I _ _ \- thank you _

The angel seems taken aback for a second but then, keeps stroking Jamie’s face. 

_ \- Are you  _ _ gonna _ _ take me to heaven? _

_ \- I’m not  _ _ gonna _ _ take you to heaven ok? Just be  _ _ stil _ _ - _

_ \- I knew it, I’m going to hell-  _

_ \- You’re not going to hell Jamie, you just hit your head ok? _

_ \- Why did you hit me in the head angel? _

_ \- I didn’t hit you, you fell from the roof and I’m not an ang- _

_ \- Are  _ _ you _ _ single angel?  _

_ \- I- what? _

_ \- I swear to god, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen  _

_ \- You’re just saying that  _ _ 'cause _ _ you hit your head... _

Jamie is so  relaxed, she just stares at the angel for what it feels like hours while the angel keeps caressing her skin. She’s feeling sleepy now, she wants to go to sleep but the angel speaks again.

_ \- Hey, don’t fall sleep. I need you to be awake ok? _

_ \- Ok angel. _

_ \- I told you I'm not an angel _

_ \- Who are you then? _

_ \- I’m Dani _

_ \- Dani...  _

_ \- Yeah _

_ \- Dani...  _

_ \- That’s right _

_ \- Dani... _

_ \- That’s my name _

_ \- Dani... _

_ \- Ok four times _

_ \- Dani... _

_ \- And five. Where the hell is Owen? _

In that moment Owen arrives, he’s running towards them and  yells as he gets closer.

_ \- The ambulance is coming, is she alright? _

_ \- I think so, she’s just a little confused. _

He kneels down next to Jamie.

_ \- Hey, how you feeling? _

_ \- Owen! Alright, alright. Hey listen mate, I just met the cutest Dani- _

_ \- Oh my god _

Dani blushes and hides her face in her hands. Owen just laughs.

_ \- Did you now? _

_ \- Yeah mate.  _ _ So _ _ listen, I've been really thinking about it and I'm  _ _ gonna _ _ ask her out. I’m  _ _ gonna _ _ need a hundred balloons and a dozen roses- _

_ \- Ok Romeo, whatever you need.  _

Jamie keeps rambling for a couple of minutes before the ambulance arrives. Owen offers to go with Jamie to the hospital so Dani can stay watching the kids with Hannah.

After a couple of hours, Dani keeps checking her watch, waiting for them to return or get some kind of news about Jamie. Hannah catches her passing in the kitchen.

_ \- You  _ _ alright _ _ love? _

_ \- Yeah- I-  _ _ I'm _ _ just worried. _

_ \- I’m sure she’ll be fine, she’s a tough one that girl. _

_ \- I know she is... is just that- I- I saw her slip and then... she was falling and- I- I couldn’t do- _

Dani cries. She’s been trying to be strong but she’s exhausted. Hannah gives her a hug and tries to  comfort her.

_ \-  _ _ Of course _ _ you’re worried. You care about  _ _ her, _ _ I see it every day. _

_ \- I- if something happens to her I- I just... I feel so many things that- and I haven’t been able to tell her- to show her how much I care.  _

_ \- I know love. Look,  _ _ I’m _ _ sure  _ _ she’s _ _ going to be  _ _ just fine _ _ ,  _ _ you’ll _ _ get the chance to show her ok?  _

An hour later,  they’re back. Owen helps Jamie out of the taxi and into the house,  she’s barely awake as Owen lays her on the couch. Dani stares at Jamie  who’s already sleeping on the couch, she looks so small. 

_ \- How is she? What did the doctors say? _

_ \-  _ _ She’s _ _ fine,  _ _ doesn't _ _ have a  _ _ contusion _ _. She was just a little _ _ dizzy from the fall and  _ _ she’ll _ __ _ probably be _ _ sore for a couple of days. They gave her some pain killers  _ _ that’s _ _ why  _ _ she’s _ _ so sleepy. She  _ _ can’t _ _ nap for more than 30 minutes though, and we need to keep an eye on her just to be sure that  _ _ everything’s _ __ _ alright _ _.  _

Dani feels herself relax a little.

_ \-  _ _ That’s _ _ good. I- I can keep an eye on her, you must be tired. _

_ \-  _ _ Yeah _ _ , and if you excuse me,  _ _ I'm _ __ _ gonna _ _ go and eat the entire kitchen. _

Hannah and Owen make their way to the kitchen and Dani is left alone with Jamie. She sits next to her. Everything is quiet  now, the children are already in bed and Owen and Hannah are in their little bubble. Jamie’s little snores are the only sound that fills the room. After 30 minutes, is time for Dani to wake up Jamie, she scoots closer and she speaks softly.

_ \- Hey, time to wake up _

Jamie stirs a little and then opens her eyes, she blinks a couple of times letting her eyes focus. When she sees  Dani, her face softens.

_ \- Hey... _

_ \- Hey... how do feel? _

_ \- Like I fell from a roof  _

Dani laughs softly but her eyes are watery, Jamie notice this and frowns again. 

_ \- Hey Poppins, what’s wrong? _

_ \- What’s wrong? Jamie you fell- I thought you- _

Dani is fully crying now. Jamie sits up, she’s still a little dizzy but ignores it so she can hug Dani.

_ \- I was so scared Jamie... you were awake but your eyes were so unfocused, and then you were at the hospital for hours and I couldn’t go with you and I- I just kept thinking awful things and- _

_ \- Shh... Hey it’s alright.  _

_ \- I was so scared... _

_ \- I'm sorry Dani  _

_ \- Please don’t do that again _

They pull out from the hug but keep close to each other. Jamie takes Dani’s hands and  squeeze them gently.

_ \- I won’t... I’ll be more  _ _ careful _ _ ok? _

Dani looks at her with such a tenderness that Jamie feels her eyes watering too. Dani wraps her arms around her neck and gently strokes the sore spot in Jamie’s head. 

_ \- Does it hurt? _

_ \- Nah... just a little headache _

Dani pulls a little closer and kisses Jamie’s temple.

_ \- Better? _

_ \-  _ _ Mmmm _ _ not really... maybe another one? _

Dani kisses her again, right next to her eyebrow, this time the kiss lingers a little longer.

_ \- What about now? _

_ \-  _ _ Mmm _ _ not quite sure it worked... _

_ \- Oh really?  _

Then, Dani starts to kiss Jamie all over her face. Her temple, her eyes, her cheeks, her jaw, her nose. When  she’s done,  they're both giggling, breathing heavily. 

_ \- Better? _

_ \- Yeah...  _

The moment seems to slow down, their foreheads are touching and their arms are  wrapped around each other. Jamie breaks the silence.

_ \- Dani... can I  _ _ ki _ _ - _

And then,  they’re kissing.  It’s soft and deep and slow and everything  they’ve been waiting for. They take their time, as the invisible tension that’s be en pre sent between them starts to fade away. It feels like t hey’re finally  able to breath, like t hey’ve  been keeping a secret from each other and they can finally share it. They pull away slowly, breathing heavily still in each other's space. Dani giggles and pecks Jamie quickly on the lips.

_ \- So... I’m an angel? _

_ \- Ugh god, I was hoping you wouldn’t bring that up _

_ \- Are you serious? And miss all this? _

Jamie blushes and hides her face in Dani’s neck.

_ \- Do I still need the balloons to ask you out? _

_ \-  _ _ Mmm _ _ is not necessary... just promise me you won’t be falling again? _

_ \- Ok, yeah... I can do that. _

In the time that comes, she isn’t able to keep her promise. Jamie falls in love with Dani, but how could Dani be mad for that?


End file.
